earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Mia Kent 3
Characters * Superman * Supergirl * Brainiac Location * Opal City, TX * January 4th 2017, 1919 CST VOX Archive * Superman: No, you didn't mess up, Mia... Smell the air. He was here. Your GPS was right... He must have moved out... recently. * Supergirl: But I don't understand... He didn't know he was being recorded. He wouldn't know we were coming. I even had Damian and Virgil watch me in case I tried to contact him. * Superman: It's fine, Mia... We'll find him. I promise you, we'll find him... and when we do... I'll make him pay for what he did to you. * Supergirl: you mean for what he did to you... He... created me. That's what he did to me... He has done nothing to me, except give his creation an expiration date. I mean, I should be thankful to him for whatever time he gave me. I... I... I'm just sorry that I disappointed you, dad. I'm so sorry i lied to you. * Superman: Mia, what are you talking about? Yes, Brainiac created you... but he did that using my genes, your mother's genes! You're our daughter! You said so yourself, just now, when you called me dad. And no! You don't accept that Brainiac had any right to do to you what he did! You never let yourself accept this fate! You fight it! * Supergirl: Dad... I... I'm scared. I know... sniffle I'm a superhero... I shouldn't be scared... sob but I am! * Superman: Superheroes can be- sniffle Come here! sob, sob, overlapping sobs We'll fight this, Mia! I promise you that! overlapping sobs * Brainiac: One apologized for the interruption. One hates to be the one to intrude on premature grieving. One understands that it is an important step in overcoming loss. * Supergirl: Brainiac! Where is he?! * Superman: Your belt, Mia... Your transmitter. * Brainiac: Yes. One was aware that Supergirl had put a recording device in her transmitter. One realized the subterfuge when one was reviewing the memories one had downloaded from her mind during the reconditioning process. Sorry that one was not able to stick around in Opal City a bit longer, Kal-El. One would have enjoyed catching up. After all, one has much to discuss with you, Kal-El... or shall one address you as Clark now? chuckle Mild-mannered reporter for the Daily Planet, Clark Kent... One spent seven-point-two minutes reassessing the implications of this revelation. One now is running a diagnostic to understand how one did not realize this sooner. * Superman: If you want to talk about it more, Brainiac, tell me where you are. Superman, Kal-El, Clark Kent... anyone of them will be happy to pay you a visit. * Brainiac: Such hostility in your voice, Kal-El. One presumes you feel threatened by one's knowledge of your Earthly identity. Fear not, Kal-El. This knowledge is for one alone. Such valuable information is ripe for archiving, not for disseminating. Also, this has little impact on our feud. One's goal on Earth is to destroy Kryptonians, not farm boys * Superman: You're the only one who is getting destroyed, Brainiac. I will find you, i will destroy you, I will destroy your precious archive of knowledge, and you will cease to be! * Brainiac: One has doubts concerning the possibility of one's own mortality, Kal-El... but very well. Kryptonian explosion Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Superheroes and Their Kids. Links and References * Oracle Files: Mia Kent (3/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Mia Kent/Appearances Category:Brainiac/Appearances Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances Category:Opal City/Appearances